Consumption
by CrazedTB
Summary: Thin, pale, bloody. Hair splayed around her. No life harder or easier. Death is easier said than done. AlfonsXOC Pre-Post Movie Chapter 5 up!
1. War

I finally got the guts to write another FMA fan fiction after the epic failure of my last one. The first chapter is actually a short-story I had to do for English class, but it was designed in a way so that I could blend it in smoothly as the beginning of a fan fiction, but if cut off at the first chapter, could be a story in itself. So, yeah. Oh, and this is in my OC's,Amelia Schwindsucht, POV.

_Fall to the sea,_

_Young scientist,  
And when you do you'll see,  
The pain that builds up inside of me,  
But don't cry,  
I'll soon die,  
And leave the stress and pain behind._

_~Me_

**Consumption**

I still remember clearly the day my father left. My eyes peered from behind the rotted wood door as he gave my mother one last hug, one last kiss. In my polluted childhood eyes, it appeared to me he were walking straight out that white painted door into the face of a nuclear explosion. I never realized I was the one facing a premature death as well.

The news arrived only a short, miserable week later. My father, captured and _tortured_ to death by an "unknown" group.

"Unknown?!" I shrieked, "Does that mean that the government doesn't have even the slightest idea who they're fighting?!"

A few harsh coughs made their way out followed by a miserable sob and ice cold tears. Each one felt like a dagger ripping down my face. My father, murdered at the tender age of 30.

Now, looking back, I realized that was extremely far from the truth. The government just hid the truth from us. Saying it was an "unknown" group was so much easier than saying it was our grandparents' homeland. Being deceitful was so much easier than hurting us. As I reminisced about my mangled childhood, a small pain arose in my chest. I ignored it and peered into the darkness that consumed the outside world. I coughed harshly, twice, then placed my feet on the cold wood floor. Another wave of pain racked my lungs as I subsided to the pain. Cough after painful cough, ending in one awful, retching noise. My hand, now removed from my face, revealed the reason for that stomach churning noise. My pale skin was highlighted by a dark, nauseating red.

I inhaled sharply. Now was not the time to panic. Oh no, for that chance had passed. Now was the time to be ingested by suffering. The only outer presence I was aware of was my knees sharply hitting the floor, that, and the sharp, metallic stench of blood. Maybe this was all one awful, sadistic nightmare. But it couldn't be, for I _felt _the pain, the agonizing waves of pain that knocked my body to the cold floor. I couldn't see anything now, save for the dark scarlet blood stain on my hand. Another pain knocked me over as I continued to cough, tasting the foul, copper like scarlet. My eye lids clamped together, so the only thing I was aware of was my harsh coughing. My head began to spin, and I knew that it wasn't only the blood loss, but the disease itself causing it.

I began to feel lightheaded and…. Separate, as though floating away, from my body. I barely felt my face hit the floor, my heart stop beating, or heard the sirens wailing in the background as much as I felt my soul being dragged away from my body.

Here I thought I was going to be killed by nuclear strike, when my body was being slowly eroded by "Consumption".


	2. Wakening

Alright, decided to go ahead and post chap 2. It's not as good as the first chapter, I'll tell you that, but I tried. Enjoy. Reviews are an important ingredient to awesome-cakes!

Blackness. I felt nothing, heard nothing, and saw nothing. Just my thoughts, floating endlessly. No beginning, for if there was, there would be hope of an ending, and I knew that wasn't coming soon. It felt as though time was a myth, an immature theory, used to describe the rise and fall of the sun, nothing more.

This darkness grew thicker in density. First it was like air, than water. It lapped at my face, and tickled when it gushed between my fingers. A small giggle escaped me. This action confused me: why was I giggling? For all I knew, I was dead. Still, as I swam endlessly, the spaces between my fingers tingled, making me giggle. It was suddenly I was filled with a nostalgic feeling. And I could feel something hairy and large in the darkness with me. As it emitted its first and only noise, I remembered what the tingly feeling was. It was a dog, licking in between my fingers. As I grasped the canine, reality ate me whole again.

My eyes cracked open slowly. I expected to see my mother's swollen eyes emitting tears, or a nurse injecting an IV. Instead, I was greeted by the large creature from the darkness. I petted it delicately, than let my hand flop back down. A small gust of wind brushed us, and that's when I identified where I was. Large emerald ripples followed the winds, and the grass beneath me lightly slapped my face.

"How did I get here?" I whispered to the dog, as if not to look insane to non-existent bystanders.

I was simply greeted by a whimper. As I tried to sit up, I discovered the true reason I whispered; I was completely exhausted. But apparently, my body better preferred to sit up, and scraped up some adrenaline just to induce the act. After such a benign act, my back ached. The dog barked again as I glanced outwardly to see what it was he barked at. A smaller, golden retriever ran up to my companion. The larger canine licked the petite one, than they ran away, the entire time I spent watching them, neither looking back.

My heart ached for an unexplainable reason.

"Good-bye, then," I said blatantly.

It's not like any other action entered my mind. My eyes searched the field again, as if begging it for an explanation to why I was here. No answer was provided, obviously. I sighed, than struggled to get my footing on the damp, bright green blades.

"I guess I'll have to look for an answer myself," I grumbled.

Even though the frustration was building up in me, I was slightly relieved. Being confused and lost was better than death. Though I would rather prefer some kind of companionship. I guess the squeaking of damp grass would do.

I glanced upwards. The sky was rather clear, and all of the twinkling stars lifted my spirits slightly. I pity the people who crave to touch them, I suppose. Though you still have to be quiet intelligent to be that ambitious. My feet continued to shuffle, and my jeans grew soggy. In the distance, a gravel road cam into view. I smile slid across my face.

"At least I'm not in some uninhabited place," I grumbled.

Finally my feet landed heavily on the gravel, and I could hear the shuffling of the rocks as the pushed each other out of the way as I stepped on them. I giggled again as I looked over this description. Why put so much thought into such a simple act? I glanced at the sky again, and grew captivated by the lights. I remembered how odd it was that I lived in a rural area, but the far off city light stole this opportunity from me. I was dragged out of this trance with the sound of a car engine. As I listened closer, the motor sounded much older. The car slowly pulled to a halt in front of me. The driver had the face of a German (easy to identify as I did partially), but brown hair and brown eyes. This didn't surprise me; I had brown eyes too, so this wasn't uncommon. The man smiled kindly, not any evidence of being drunk.

"Hello, Fraulein. Do you need a ride?"

His grammar would match that of a drunken man, yet he didn't have any evidence in his voice or on his breath. Even though a feeling of betrayal pricked through me at the note of his German accent, I had no reason to not trust him, nor did I have reason to trust him.

"Yes, please."

He nodded and motioned to the passenger seat. I wearily followed his instructions, and sat in the empty seat.

Sorry. This chapter was extremely boring, because the entire thing was her waking up, waling, and getting a ride. I also apologize for the fact that Alfons Heiderich wasn't introduced yet. He'll be next chapter, I promise. Also, since my character's name was, once again, not mentioned, it's Amelia Schwindsucht .Reviews are loved.


	3. Maes Hughes

Hey everybody. I really wanted to bring Alfons in this chapter, but also didn't want to rush things. So, probably next chapter. God, I hope next chapter. I just need to come up with a way for he and Amelia to meet without it being Mary-sue. Sounds like fun. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this third and extremely boring installment of Consumption.

Oh, and I would like to thank everyone for the lovely comments!

Lone Dark Wolf: Thank you, thank you! So wonderful to now I write beautifully! I try extremely hard! Though I'd like to apologize, this chapter will not be as beautifully constructed. I wanted to write a deep AlfonsxOC story, specifically because there hardly is any. Thank you, again!

Jude: Thank you, Judy! You're an awesome cousin, I'm glad I can talk to you.

Annoyed by you: I'm glad the creepiness was acknowledged. Thank you!

The stars caught me in there menacing trance again. Even through it, I could still feel the man's occasional glances in my direction. He was eyeing my clothes, no doubt. Though I should be displaying the same curiosity; his clothes were a style much older than mine, as was his car. The engine turned and growled as we drove slowly along, the gravel crackling as it moved. My hair brushed my face continuously, and each time it brushed my eye lashes, I blinked involuntarily, causing my eyes to water. I raised my hand and gently rubbed my eyes, trying to keep it from getting raw.

Still, I felt the red streaks on my face. My eyes swept the road, and in the distance I could see a sort of brownish yellow, glowing dimly as if pathetically declaring, "I'm Alive!" This filled me with a nostalgic feeling, a sort of patter in my chest. My skin creased as a quiet smile planted itself firmly. I could hear the man take a deep, then release. He took another, than spoke.

"My I ask what you're smiling at, Fraulein?"

I turned to face him. His stubble lined mouth on a fine line, his eyes still frozen on the infinite gravel, ending at the light. I, for some reason, compared this to life. It ends only with death. A small, ignorant played at my face once more.

"I was just remembering things," I responded.

The light was only a whisper in front of us, as was the pang in my heart. It hurt, but felt wonderful at the same time. It reminded me of the feeling I got when the dogs walked away. As we got closer and closer, it began to feel more like the feeling you got before something major happened. This concerned me slightly, considering something large already did happen. I had died, my life ended abruptly, yet I ended up in what I believed was Germany under an ocean of darkness and stars. And now a stubbled, green eyed man sporting glasses was driving me to what I presumed was a city, glowing slightly dimmer than the stars.

The car drove slowly past wide, stubby buildings. All were brick, and none of them shouted their presence like obnoxious skyscrapers, but there presence was still known. They all reminded me of the man, old fashioned and braud.

He pulled the car on the shoulder, beneath a smoldering street lamp.

"I hope its okay to drop you off here," he said apologetically.

I opened the door (this felt so strange, it was nothing like modern cars) and stepped out. I turned to face him.

"Its fine Herr-"

That's when it hit me. I had not the slightest clue to what his name was.

"It's Hughes. Herr Hughes.

"Its fine, Herr Hughes, Thank you."

He nodded. And with that, Herr Hughes left me to contemplate how I got here.

-*-*-

I apologize, this isn't very good.

I hope you all continue to review and tell your friends about this story.

For all of those who don't know, I usually attempt to add German to this story. Here are the words used so far:

Fraulein= Miss

Herr= Mister

That's pretty much it. Reviews are loved!


	4. Meeting

**Finally! How long has it been? I can't quiet recall. I read a flame. It was of no value, just some judgmental jerk with nothing better to do. But I'm not going to cry over it, so there review was in vain. **

**Now that I'm done ranting, I'd like to thank my few reviewers so far! And my friends on DA who love this story as well. Thank you all so much! Also, I dislike this chapter. It seems to lack logic and creativity. I don't seem to describe her surroundings enough. **

**------------------------**

_Consumption_

_Chapter 4: Meeting_

Golden rays of sunlight pierced Amelia's eyes. Brown orbs floated toward the pinkish horizon as hunger pangs rippled through her. Those brown eyes were underlined with bags, heavy and tiresome. She would soon need food, but this required one of many things she didn't have; money.

'_Just one bad thing caused by another.'_

Should she look through the bricked streets of a city whose name was still unknown to her, searching like a blonde, greedy little vulture? Bad impressions were unimportant compared to survival, but still….

Amelia looked and looked, blonde strands delicately sweeping side to side. She had no care for bystanders' opinions. Desperate hands clenched in her pockets. She would search inconspicuously, drawing little attention to herself.

-------------

How much time has passed since she began, she knew not. Amelia just gave up, having no hope for even the smallest of things. Nausea soon ate her stomach as she let the sounds of German accents swim around her head, her shoes dragging lightly on the bricks. Her head faced forward, paying little attention to where her feet lye. Suddenly, a quiet, hardly audible crunch graced her ears. Below Amelia's paled foot was just what she had been searching for. _How much was it?_ She didn't care. All she wanted was food, and that's just what she bought.

Over to the little fruit stand she strode. Red apples lay before, begging to meet her lips. She pulled the money out of her jean pocket, still ignoring the strange glances she received for her attire.

"How much can I get for this?" she asked nervously.

The merchant wearily scratched his greasy head.

"One," he mumbled.

Amelia smiled kindly, and the merchant looked at her cautiously.

"That's fine. Thank you so much," she said warmly.

--------

My lungs ached again slightly, but I overlooked it._ Mere coincidence. _Out of the corner of my eye entered an unknown person. His hair was paled, bangs hanging over his face, and his bright blue eyes blinded when paired with his pallor. He looked kind, innocent, and strangely welcoming. I turned to him, slightly stepping to the side.

"I'm sorry, am I in your way?"

He looked up, smiling with the ever slightest blush to his pale cheeks.

"No, no. You're fine, Thanks."

"It's okay."

I nodded and walked away. Strangely, I didn't feel so out of place. The city seemed a little warmer now. I glanced back toward the young man, who was now walking the opposite direction. My hair brushed my face as I turned around. I lifted the apple to my face, and sunk in my teeth.

----------

**Done! As you can tell, Amelia and Alfons's meeting is subtle. Any other way seemed a tad Mary-Sue for some reason. They will meet again, however. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a romance! Sorry for such a short chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	5. Drunk

**Well… It's been far too long, hasn't it? I've been so caught up in Cold as Ice, I forgot to update this tragic little thing. It's okay, I love you still…**

**There's something terribly wrong with me…**

**By the way, I realized how completely un-uniform this story is in it's chapters… I'm sorry. I'll fix it straight away! From now on, each chapter will have the same formatting!**

**Also, the POV is from a rather different character I have made up. This will explain the utter hatred of the world this character has. It will also explain her lack of detail… But the POV switches constantly, so consider yourself warned! **

**Well, anyway, without any further delay or ado, here's chapter..5? Yes, 5.**

_Consumption_

_Chapter 5:____Drunk_

How I despise my life. Why must I wake up, only to dress and prepare to serve this drunken world? And where are these alcoholic fools scraping this money from? Do they have a secret stash of money specifically for beer? I don't understand…

And as if things weren't bad enough, I've got the worst shift at the moment under my control! I swear these giggly girls take sips of beer behind my back! I'll ring their necks.

"Oh, new customers! Look who it is, Edrieche!" One of my employees shouted, the high pitched squeal bubbled up from her throat. I can just imagine what her vocal chords look like; smothered in calluses, that's what.

Some bizarre force inside me subtly pulled my eyes over to the door… and in walked the person who would make the rest of my night torture. Edward Elric. Nothing personal against him, it's just that whenever he's here, my employees go all flirty and spill beer all over themselves. Is that supposed to be cute? It looks like they've wet themselves with laughter. I bet he finds _that_ attractive. Sarcasm, anyone?

One person agrees with me thankfully. The one person on this shift that keeps me from breaking one of these pitchers against a table and slitting my throat with a shard of the glass; Amelia. She found the whole scene nightmarish, actually. Poor thing, came up to my step one day, begging for a job and a place to stay. Her clothes were tattered, and she looked incredibly frail, like someone who was hard hit by the recession. Her brown eyes were weary, and her blonde hair was tinted brown with mud, matted against her small head. She obviously had no place to stay, and I obviously wasn't her first choice. My neighbors have been complaining about a small, sickly girl whining like a beggar. For several days, actually. They were heartless people, as always.

"I'll pay you back rent if you allow me a room to stay!" She pleaded. Yes, not only was I the owner of a Beer Hall, but I was the landlady of an apartment complex. I need the money. I told her that was unacceptable, and instead allowed her to live with me.

The gratitude in her eyes broke my heart. She looked like I promised her eternal life, it was painful.. as was the hug which followed.

As I was saying, Herr Elric sat down at the farthest table, with young Herr Heiderich. Strange.. he never comes drinking with Edward.. at least, from what I saw when he came here. I was slightly saddened; I remember Alfons as a young child, it hurts to see him partaking in drinking now…

"Perhaps he just had a bad day?" Amelia answered when I asked her about it.

God, I hope so.

And so, I grabbed the tray with two chilled mugs and the pitcher of beer, and headed out of the kitchen to serve the two young men. No way was I going to allow those morons to serve him again! They disgrace my family's beer hall!

With one foot in front of the other, I slowly walked towards the men, dodging idiotic drunks and women flinging themselves at _said _drunks. God, I hate this life…

Finally, I stopped at the side of their old rotted wood table. Alfons smiled up at me, '_The sweet thing'_, and Edward's eyes were trained on the beer. He gawked at it as if it were the nectar of life, the reflection being eaten by his eyes of the same color. But I cut him slack; there were bags beneath his eyes.

"Hello Edward," a nod, "Alfons," another, "I trust you two are doing well today?"

I put on my sweet little façade, sickening and _real_, if only to them. Edward grimaced, and I simply set the mug in front of him. I poured the "nectar of life" into his glass, hating myself all the while. Afterwards, I solemnly set the glass in front of Alfons. But before one drop could slide over the edge-

"Oh, uh, no thank you, Aileen! I'm just here to help Ed home!"

I smiled. I hoped it was genuine.

---

Amelia watched as her employer spoke to the young men. She knew the one to the left. How could she not, him having those same striking blue eyes, same pale blonde hair, same pale skin? She wished she knew his name, simply to be able to address him as such in her mind. He wasn't hot or _sexy _as the some of the other waitresses were calling him; he was adorable, _charming._ Just his mannerisms, from what she could tell, were _adorable. _Amelia knew better then to judge someone by their appearances, so she wished to get to know him. To see if he truly matched that aura he put off.

A sharp noise dragged her from her daydreaming. The noise of skull colliding with wood. A sickening crack. Her eyes landed on Aileen, who had suddenly fainted. _She had looked feverish, but.._

Some of the still sober men picked her up, bringing her to the kitchen. All the while, three people watched through their concerned eyes. Blue, gold, and brown, although the golden pair wasn't so much concerned as they were curiously drunk. The man, robust and hairy (though you couldn't see it very well, for it was a light shade of brown), set Aileen down in the kitchen. The other girls watched, filled with rage and hatred as Aileen told Amelia specifically to serve Edward and Alfons. She tried her best to hide her eagerness, slightly narrowing her eyes, upturning her brows, trying her best to look upset. Not that she wasn't worried, but her eagerness and that intertwined, mixed, creating a strange child of confusion.

But she did as she was told. After wishing Aileen her best as they drove her off to the hospital, (after the men who were still carrying her almost tripping over the two girls who were overjoyed to clean up the mess left by their "alcoholic" boss), Amelia cheerfully walked over to the back of the kitchen to prepare the tray. She was waiting to be told to serve some customers. Five days and she was not allowed to serve one.

As she was preparing the tray, two of the other employees ganged up on her. She turned, eyes wide with surprise and momentary terror. She was met with one set of blue eyes, one set of reddish-brown. Both colors were hidden by slitted eye lids. These girls were much taller, much stronger then she. Amelia wondered momentarily if they would fight her. Though, it wouldn't be much of a fight, considering Amelia couldn't defend herself against a cat let alone these two. It would be rather interesting to watch the frail, blonde haired girl get beaten to a bloody pulp, though. But instead, these girls took the less easy route, and decided to verbally fight her.

"I hope you aren't thinking Edward will go out with you." The Blue eyed blonde spat, her fists clenching, veins popping out in a very unfeminine way on her hands.

"I don't care about that. I'm simply doing what Aileen told me too," resistant, spiteful, and entertaining. _I'm asking to be hit. _

"You must know, the pale and frail look has been out of style for quite a while. Why don't you give it up?" Hate sparked through those reddish brown eyes. She looked absolutely satanic. _I'm not going to be able to survive here. _

This tweaked a nerve. Amelia knew full well that this "style" of looking pale and weak was based off of the idea that being stricken with Tuberculosis made you internally beautiful, and therefore beautiful on the outside. So this sickened her to no end. Her teeth gritted, fingers tapping the underside of tray angrily. Her heart burned with bile and hatred….

"I'm surprised you managed to scrape that bit of information out of the back of your mind, considering the image of Edward Elric is blocking all logical thought. Why don't you get over yourselves, for the sake of humanity? I'd hate to see your children turn out like you. Now, if you'd excuse me," and she promptly used the tray to push the two out of the way before she hurried off like the coward she was.

She could feel the two's eyes digging deep holes into her back. Not much longer and they would've tunneled through her. She attempted to break away from their line of sight, but obviously to no avail. Finally, after feeling she might collapse from the heat the two were giving her, she arrived to the table. Those blue eyes peered into the table, seeming to want to pick it apart atom by atom while his friend drank to his hearts content. Amelia gently cleared her throat, and those blue eyes quickly shot up to land on the throat from which it arose. His face had just a hint of red as he looked up to see the face it belonged to. He was surprised at how familiar it was, like he'd seen it just days ago. And, truth be told, he had. He remembered this, and smiled.

"Hello, I'm sorry about the inconvenience earlier. Aileen was not feeling well…," sweet, true.

"Hallo. She did seem a bit feverish, don't worry about it." Alfons pondered on whether he should mention them meeting before. Edward stared drunkenly at his beer. His reflection swirled in the glass boringly. So he was now listening in intently to the conversation being held between the twoGermans.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you the young lady I saw the other day at the apple stand?"

Amelia smiled, bright and kind.

"Yes, actually! I'd hoped to see you again," Amelia blushed at how strange that sounded.

"Don't be embarrassed, I did as well," Amelia was certainly taken aback, "I never caught your name."

He extended his hand. She could tell it was work worn, and there were some grease smudges on it. _What does he work as? _ She gently placed her hand in his, wrapping her fingers around it.

"I'm Alfons Heiderich, nice to meet you."

"Amelia Schwindsucht. Nice to meet you as well, Herr Heiderich."

After pouring more beer into Edward's cup, and attempting to make an introduction, ("He doesn't talk much, don't mind him."), Amelia walked off.

Edward's eyes were scheming, and Alfons saw this.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"She's got the hot's for you," he slurred, obviously hammered.

Alfons's face turned such a bright shade of crimson he could light up the night sky. He simply buried his head into his arms, and wished to disappear.

---

He was terribly kind, but Amelia saw sorrow there, in his sapphire eyes. Sorrow that would take her a while to recognize.

---

**That. Was. Terrible! Longer, but terrible! I hate myself right now… just shoot me. **


	6. Dream

**I need to quit neglecting my little child before I get child services called on me. *cradles story in her arms* I love you always. Plans float in my mind for you all the time; I just can't concentrate on them. They always taste like watered down milk. **

_Consumption_

_Chapter 6: _Dream

She could hear the breath of her boss, slow, steady, and healthy, gently flowing through the walls of the apartment from the other room. So much unlike hers, slipping past her strained lips like the duckling struggling against tightened finger tips. And yet, it was easier then before.

She lay tangled amongst the flimsy mass of blankets and sheets, fingers curled, eye-lids closed, lying seemingly effortlessly upon her brown eyes. Her eye-lids gently twitched as her eyes followed the images projected on the backs of them, moving so rapidly. She dreamt of days so long gone, so far ahead.

Amelia's world was beautiful in the early days. She could play and skip alongside the muddied creeks, kicking each pebble high into the air, only for them to come crashing down into the water, little droplets dividing to live among the molecules around them.

Then that day came. The riots, the churches burning, the smell of burning prayers floating into the air. The lies from the government, forcing her father to leave them in their once beautiful home, now scorched from the nearby buildings that went up in smoke. The feeling of her mother's moist, burning hands covering her ears, desperately trying to filter out the noise of the neighbors screams, only blocked by her mother's trembling fingers and the roar of the flames eating their flesh hungrily.

She remembered the days when her parents could buy her any toy she wanted. Anything she craved. All of the necessities were easy. Then the war came, and the economy plummeted as her nation fought the falsely accused one. Christmas was hard, but it didn't matter, because soon it was banned. As was Easter. Every Christian holiday was removed from the calendars, and as Amelia's family was locked in her house, hidden from the burning world of terror outside that white wooden door, she began to forget when Christmas was. Or what it was even celebrated for.

She could remember seeing her mother weep. Amelia wasn't told why she was crying, but she knew. Her grandparents were found in one of the churches, the large one made of grey and brown stones. The only one that was left looming over her city, the only one visible from her home. She remembered her grandparents adored that building.

They were found, and burned. And Amelia watched all the while as it crumbled before her, tear soaked fingers digging into the rotten wood.

Health care was hard, and that's when times got extremely tough. They weren't just poor observers anymore. Amelia watched as her neighbors slipped through, weakly grasping unto this torture called life. Soon, she saw them hanging up blood-stained sheets unto the grayed wires to hang them out to dry. Some of them were so fresh the crimson could drip onto her tanned finger-tips, still chubby and fleshy.

Then the cough began. Looking back, it seemed to develop so quickly, taking what little enjoyment she had in those months, but it was really a span of a few years. It took hold the worst right before her father left. And then that night they heard the news… She remembered waking up from her tear soaked nightmares to that coughing fit, the one that finally tore her up insides, the one that finally opened the floodgates and let the wave of crimson through.

Finally, her eyes opened up to a whole new world. A world full of problems very different, yet exactly the same.

**Yeah, I wanted to give some back story to Amelia. Kind of a boring chapter with no character interactment. I apologize. I promise that their will be some sort of conversation between Amelia and Alfons in the next chapter. **


End file.
